Buen Trabajo
by Eiki-san
Summary: El sabia muy bien su lugar, y no podía exigir más. Aun cuando se le desgarrara el corazón por los celos. No importaba, solo quería escuchar su voz pronunciando aquellas dulces palabras.


¡Hola! Se me olvido poner esta pareja en la parte de mis cracks de kuro :D ¡Aun así la amo!

 **Aclaraciones:** Bueno, creo que no hay mucho que decir al respecto, si han leído el manga pero, si solo te quedaste con el anime, no te preocupes creo recordar que mencionan partes del pasado de los sirvientes.

 **Advertencias:** Esto es un fic (¿O drabble?) **FinnianxCiel.** Si la pareja no te gusta es mejor que te retires. Una ligerísimas mención Sebasciel. Sadismo… podría decirse. **POSIBLE SPOILER** si no sabes las vidas pasadas de nuestro trio de idiotas favorito.

 **Disclairmer:** El manga y el anime pertenecen a Yana Toboso (¡Te amo!) y a A-1 Pictures, respectivamente. Yo no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo para fines perversos de diversión.

 _ **Buen trabajo.**_

Desde que había entrado a trabajar a la mansión, siempre quiso mostrarle su gratitud a quien consideraba su "amo", y no solo por haberle salvado de esos bastardos sin corazón.

Aun podía recordar esos momentos, en los que se encontraba llorando y gimiendo en su cálida cama. Y en algunos casos, cuando los pensamientos, los recuerdos, se volvían insoportables terminaba derrumbándose y despertaba a Bard que, viéndolo en ese estado, se limitaba a abrazarlo y decirle que todo iría bien.

"– _Ya no estas con esos bastardos.– solía decirle el rubio más alto –Estas ahora con nosotros. No temas."_

Por supuesto que no temía, aunque pareciera un tonto sabía que su fuerza podría destrozarle el cráneo a cualquiera que le tocase un solo pelo. El lloraba debido a la impotencia de seguir ahogándose en sus míseros recuerdos, añorando nuevamente haber tenido una vida mejor.

En cuando a su vida en la mansión Phantomhive, podría presumir que era perfecta. Podía convivir con seres distintos a los humanos, como las avecillas que siempre solían pararse en las copas de los frondosos árboles y por las cuales sentía gran admiración.

Incluso podría decir que los regaños de Sebastián, le gustaban y, como en sus más horrendas pesadillas, si desaparecían estaba seguro de que terminaría completamente loco.

 _Su eterna gratitud a Ciel Phantomhive_ …

Esa gratitud se veía realizada cuando con un coraje inimaginable aplastaba los cráneos de la gente _innecesaria_ de la misma manera en la que quisiera hacer con sus creadores. Esparciendo sus cerebros por toda la superficie pálida.

 _Su eterno amor hacia Ciel Phantomhive…_

Destazándolos poco a poco para que comprobaran el verdadero sufrimiento humano. Abriendo sus cráneos para dejar salir la perfecta flor rojiza, mostrándose benevolente solo si su amo se lo pedía.

Sonriendo ante cada comentario alabador, aun cuando sabía que el jardín había quedado horrible o bien, cuando se le daba el crédito del trabajo realizado por el mayordomo estrella. _Sebastián._

 _Su eterno egoísmo hacia Ciel Phantomhive._

Él siempre supo cuál era su lugar, y que nunca debía quejarse. Pero todo se volvió un problema, cuando su amo se volvió la principal fuente de sus fantasías, intento innumerables veces deshacer el sentimiento que lo acongojaba.

Y no quería, aun cuando su corazón se desgarrase tras escucharlo pedir que Sebastián subiera al despacho, o cuando les pedían dejarlos a ellos dos _solos_.

 _No importaba._

Sería feliz destazando cuerpos, aplastando cabezas como si de uvas se tratase y saboreando el hediondo pero adictivo olor a muerte.

Sobre todo si una mano cálida y suave lo tomaba del hombro, mientras el dueño de esta lo miraba y sonreía con malicia, diciendo las únicas palabras que le daban sentido a su vida:

–Buen trabajo, Finnian.

 _No podía evitarlo._

–Gracias, señor.–su sonría se amplió mientras agradecía que la oscuridad y la sangre en su rostro ocultara su sonrojo.

 _Porque estaba completamente enamorado._

 **Fin.**

Envíenme sus reviews con comentarios o críticas, los recibiré con los brazos abiertos :D

Eiki-san fuera~ _–_ extrañaba escribirlo–


End file.
